The present invention relates generally to control systems for cellular, digital mobile communication systems.
In DE-OS 41 41 398 A1 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/807,962 of Schmidt et al.) a process is described for improving the radio cell illumination in a cellular mobile radio system and a device for carrying out the process described. However, in this document no information is given on how the equipment for carrying out this process should be constituted.